


I met him in the bathroom

by OniKid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Anxiety, College AU, Deceased parent, Depression, Emotional Support, I’m British so when I say football I mean soccer for you Americans, Kissing, Kissing scenes, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Suicide, dynamic kissing, emotional make-out session, semi-abusive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniKid/pseuds/OniKid
Summary: After the unexplained death of Sapnap’s mother, he is left to take care of himself and his emotions, eventually building obsidian walls around himself to protect what was once long ago so savagely torn apart.Though, to his dismay, those barriers are gently pried open with soft freckles and rough hands that have fallen into the grass after getting a red card in the game he oh so cherishes.This story is based on the song “I met Sarah in the bathroom” By Awfultune. Go check it out :)// this story Is discontinued for now! \\
Relationships: dreamnap - Relationship, dreamxsapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. That cold, cold bathroom. Is where I fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> A party, a third dimension, and his lips. 
> 
> Warning// this chapter includes heavy make out scenes //no smut\\\

Chapter 1: I Met Him In The Bathroom  
The house reeked in an uncomfortable way. The dancing bodies that were seemingly fuelled on pure alcohol was the only thing visible to the 6’3 man. Hips were shamelessly swayed, women danced about while whipping their unhooked bras around as if it were their empty house, parents away at work so they can blast their music without a care in the world. Naked and free. Oh how Clay wished he could join. But he was smarter than that, sadly.  
He was just firmly yet casually propped on a stair step, a vibrant green cup in hand filled with what smelt to be a mix of everclear and cheap punch. It was vile, and the boy really would not be surprised if he saw someone drop dead after taking an innocent sip. The thought made him shuffle a little, averting his face from the rot in a cup to look at something, anything. And to his luck, he found an interesting looking soul amongst around 5 others who looked to be enjoying themselves. Comfortably leaning on counters or eachother as they chatted away mindlessly. But Clay’s attention wasn’t on them. His eyes were fixated on a raven haired boy, who owned a checkered white and black piece of cloth around his head, creating a pretty parting in his hair down the middle. His body language screamed a fight or flight reaction, hands softly picking away at their already tattered and broken cuticles, delicately making sure not to cause any bleeding.   
Hm...  
Clay’s eyes didn’t leave the boy for a good few minutes, just taking in the boy as if he were reading an open book, trying to sort out the puzzle pieces of the story like a detective novel of some sort. Though, the small annotation session was short lived. As he was annoyingly kicked on the back from behind by non other than his good friend Dave. Or what Dream called him, Techno.  
”Jesus, you’re gonna burn holes into that kid with how hard you’re checking him out” the pinkette mumbled, scooting his butt down a step so he was on the same one as Dream. Techno was a complex specimen. You could never tell what he was thinking, not because of his insanely monotone voice (which did still play a part) but because he was simply someone you could not predict a singular action from. Not even Dream could break the surface of Techno. But that’s just what made being friends with the guy fun.   
“I’m not checking him out, I’m just- observing” Clay defended, taking a regrettably horrific sip from his potential snake venom in a cup.   
he instantly spat it out.   
“uh huh... because that’s totally a normal thing to do at a party, just lounge about and annotate eboys”  
This earned Techno a plentiful elbow to the shoulder and a slight chuckle from the dirty blonde. The pair had known each other for a while, not as long as Clay knew George, but still an exceptionally long time. They had fought each other in a football match and Techno had won, after that Dream just simply bugged him about until Techno caved in and opened up to the lad.  
The pair let the frantic drum and base music drown out their conversation, sitting in a comfortable silence between each other. Clay had no idea really what to do with himself at that point. Parties were fun to him, of course. He was a social butterfly in a swarm of moths. Though, harsh spirits flushing down lost souls was not his forte. He was more of the chill out and eat pizza type of social.   
He was quickly ripped from his thoughts by the fazed vision of the ravenette waving his hand towards his friends and trailing off into a dark corridor Clay had wondered down aimlessly an hour or so ago. only to be met with a bunch of stoners and a person vomiting the night out of their system from a nearby window. Those poor poor bushes below. Without a thought, Clay hoisted himself up and set the cup down, looking over to Techno who was chatting with someone through the stairs banister poles. And he decided this was a perfect opportunity to go make a new acquaintance.   
Clay always did this. Dart his bored predator eyes about until they landed on someone interesting enough to befriend. It was just kinda something he did, it’s how he and his best friend met, so why not do it all the time? Could end up with a life long friend after a few minutes of chatting.   
His feet seemingly took lead, casually charging past people, careful not to anger them but at the same time keep up with the headband boy. It felt like hours of weaving through sweaty cells and a bit too touchy girls before he finally saw the ravenette turn into a door, closing it behind him. Clay met face to face with the door and pondered for a minute. Was this a stoner room? Door closed to keep all those illegal fumes inside? Or maybe drugs? Would he walk in to be met with life stealing lines of white powder neatly organised to be irrationally inhaled by desperate bodies, not knowing what their purpose in life is?  
Its nothing Clay hasn't seen before, this was college after all. House parties could be a lot worse than what he just mentioned, so he decided to slam those possibilities to one side for a second and grasp the door handle to twist open. 

no potheads, no white lines, not seemingly dead people rotting away on the floor, the others around them were too caught up in themselves to realise. Just a hollow, cold room with grey tiled walls and a shabby black rug sat beneath a dry bathtub. A normal bathroom with all the normal bathroom necessities. Except one. A figure who leaned against the wall at the very back, sea grey eyes only slightly uncovered by shaking hands, and a single finger that trailed blood down its body. Freshly picked.   
So much for trying to not cause physical damage, huh? 

“Jesus fuck- occupied, dude.” the figure said in almost a hidden voice, a voice so desperately trying to hold in those trembles. Those sounds of weakness and sorrow. Dream stared for a brief moment before giving him a lopsided grin.   
“I mean, I can just piss while you stand there. No big deal. I’m not shy” Dream bantered lightly, sounding as playful as possible. And though the guy didn’t laugh, a lazy smile was given up for his pleasing. That was a good sign.   
“Piss off-“  
”what’s wrong? You look distressed”  
Clay had interrupted him, avoiding the possibility of being shrugged off by the other. And he could tell that had visibly taken the ravenette aback, as his hands lowered a little more as his expression dropped from defensively angry to slightly confused. And Clay definitely did not blame him. A brute, 6’3 guy just walked into the bathrooms, joked about a little with him and then just straight up asked what was wrong. As if he were a long time friend, as if they had spent years dancing together in companionship. As if they trusted each other. But the reality was, Clay was just a guy who stalked him into the bathrooms while at a borderline rave.  
It took the raven haired boy a second to respond, trying to see if Dream were some sort of piss take bully attempting to get him to open up only to scream out that he was some sort of sappy loser crying in a bathroom.  
“What..-“ he placed his hands against the depressingly cold, touch starved tiled walls as he scanned Dream from head to toe. It seemed as if the boy has recognised him, which maybe made things better in some sense. Since Clay was known as one of the nicest guys in the entire college, it really wouldn’t surprise him if the raven haired boy knew every last detail about him.   
“Clay, isn't it....?” he asked shakily, though it seemed after he had recognised him, his body language settled down from alarmed and panicked to just straight up confused.   
“yeah, sorry for the sudden question, you just kinda looked Yknow- not- too great? Wanted to see if you’re alright” he sheepishly chuckled, figuring that lying would be useless. The dirty blonde wanted to be friends with him, after all.   
“gee thanks.” The boy breathlessly chuckled, calming down a hell of a lot more. His tanned hand lifted up to brush his black fingernails through his hair. The clash of glossy black and matted black contrasting in the pathetic dim of the bathroom light.   
“I’m good. I guess? Dunno, these parties aren’t really my thing haha” he blurted out, holding a scrunch of his black locks in his hand as his eyes searched for anything but Dream. Which was understandable. “To be honest with you, same. I’m more of a chill in a basement and drink cheap bears type of guy”   
That earned a genuine chuckle from the other, which made Clay’s brain give him the ok to take another step in and close the door behind him, gently leaning his back against the painted white wooden frame.   
“I’m surprised. But yeah, that sounds a lot better than this bullshit right now” the raven awkwardly agreed.   
They stood in silence for a minute, both of them just taking in each others presence. Dream’s mind couldn’t help but dumbly ponder on what the boy had meant when he said he was surprised. Could it be the fact that dream was just overall a loud and outgoing guy? Or the fact that the boy see’s Dream as some sort of fuck boy who enjoys wasting away at these type of things.  
The silence was broken by the raven cautiously moving off the cold wall and over to Clay, where he propped his ass against the sink to the right of Dream. Hands mindlessly gripping on its rims to support himself. He looked pretty in this lighting. The almost blue humming lightbulb reflecting against his void black hair, causing pretty streaks to lap over the waves that covered some of his face and the entirety of his forehead. His body wasn’t petit, nor built, But he did have a nice figure. The curves of his hips were only slightly visible under the tight orange shirt that was tucked into a black belt over hugely baggy grey cargo pants. His hands held a generous amount of black and silver rings, and each of his ears were pierced at least four times, black hoops and bars placed into the punctured skin. Not to mention the pretty black choker that sat loosely around his neck, spiked like a dogs yet so fitting for his outfit. Dream, on the other hand wasn’t as bold as the raven. The only dashing thing about him was the large gauges that were stretched into his earlobes. An impulse decision that leaded into him falling in love with the look. Of course it had its downfalls, nearly ripping open the hoops when playing a competitive match of football at least a dozen times. But hey, all worth it to look good.   
Dream was a lot more built than the raven. Having broad shoulders and a mediocre height difference of 5 inches. His overall entire body was generously toned, and his skin was littered with dark freckles. From chest, to face, to shoulders to legs, they were seemingly all over. Earning the name strawberry boy by some of his football team members.  
The silence grew awkward, which was alien to Clay. Naturally, he was the ace of making tense situations just that little less like the feeling of being naked in front of a dozen and two people. But this time, just this time, the strawberry boy let his confidence over ripen his thick skin, and turn it into a sweet, uncomfy mush of pink emotions combined till inseparable. So many thoughts rushed through his head. The way the raven looked at him, keeping a hawk gaze. Head slightly tilting up to examine Dream and his body language. Trying to read his thoughts as if it were just that easy. Dream had never been put on the spot like this, and the unnamed boy hadn’t said a thing.  
“So, what’s your name?” Clay finally pushed out of his slowly chapping lips. Normally so plump and pink with confidence.  
“Clay... tell me..”  
the question was ignored completely, as the raven slowly walked forward in caution, approaching as if Clay could swallow him whole at any second.  
“Is it possible to feel as cold as this bathroom while being with the people you love?”  
The question was so sudden. So raw with a billion different emotions behind it. As if the raven haired boy had cut a chunk of his skin from the plumpness of his cheeks and set it in Dream’s hands. The question was so firm yet so undeniably weak in its own skin, trembling in self loathing, hatred dripping on the end of black stained finger tips as if this question had been prodded at before.  
Before Clay could process the question, the raven’s cold body was pressed up against his own. The raven felt empty, as if he were a human embodiment of that question. Hands so delicately tracing up the forearms of Clay’s bare ones which gripped at the shorters waist in desperation to know more about him. Effortlessly, the shorters hands snaked up to tangle weakly into the strawberry boy’s hair, and tug his head closer. Their minds fogged for a second. Standing in a field of freshly cut grass and the cold bite of winter slumber. Nothing around them but the swallowing fog that seemingly crept closer in the seconds the pair just sat holding each other. Though timed seemed to stop. Those bitter biting winds that was carelessly sweeping the spare strands of hair across their faces to dance along to its whistle halted completely. Boisterous fog taking a pause. As if the world was waiting for something. 

“Nicholas. My name is Nicholas”  
The fragile, cold boy managed to tremble before Clay pushed their lips together, selfishly sweeping the air from his lungs, leaving him to gasp and flutter those glossy eyes shut for the time being. The kiss was slow and messy, lips clashing as if they’d lose each other to their own minds the second they would stop. Plump lips dancing with the chapped, feeling their hurt, their hollow soul that danced the night away against their own. It felt so disgustingly right. Clay’s hands tightened and pulled against Nicholas’ hips, forcing them closer as the raven pushed Clay’s head deeper into the kiss. They couldn’t hold still, desperately clawing at each other till Clay backed up Nick to the sink and propped him on there, briefly breaking the kiss for a second to look at one another.  
Clay had the heels of his palms clutching onto the sink rim as his face merely brushed against Nick’s. The raven’s hands had dropped to hold those broad shoulders, giving a weak squeeze.  
“I feel like I know you.”  
He mumbled, his low voice softly rumbling through the bitter bathroom walls.  
“Get to know me better?”  
Nick’s panting voice asked shakily, looking dead into Clay’s eyes with nothing but passion mixed with a dead soul. He looked desperate. Desperate for something, for anything to reignite that small flame they sparked. And Clay complied, the pair smashing their bodies together almost in perfect sync. Trembling legs securely wrapped around Clay’s waist and weakened arms cupping his cold cheeks. Clay could feel his warm puppy dog thighs, and reached his hand down to grip the underside of one, breaking the kiss to lean against Nick’s neck for a second.  
“you aren’t all cold” Clay mumbled onto the paper thin skin of the boys neck  
“You just have to look for the right places of yourself.”  
And just in that moments time where they pair sat in each other’s presents, a warm orb of water was felt drip onto Clay’s ear and slowly travel itself down to leak off the end of his stretched earlobe.  
Another, landing on his cheek as he slowly pulled away from his neck to look at Nicholas.  
Another, now falling to the cold tiled floor.  
His thumb gently brought itself off of his thigh to brush against those chapped lips.  
“Please, make me feel warm again?”


	2. Rosemary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lucky scent of Rosemary across the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//this chapter contains mentions of a parents death\\\

Chapter 2: Rosemary  
College wasn’t far from the boys birth home. So owning a dorm to be plastered stuck in the very place each and every human wants to escape from was never a problem.  
In hindsight, you’d probably mutely agree that Sapnap lived at home for that very reason. The pure ease of simply catching a five minute bus there and home was so lucky it had to be the explanation as to why the ravenette lived with his father. But alas, you’d be wrong.  
Partially.

The soft hum of the shower next door is what awoke the stiff, almost lifeless body, from his rational slumber. The barely awake cell flexed his bitter cold fingers to gain some conciseness, as he sat idly with himself.  
The world was warm today. With those angelic yet uninvited beams of the suns rays gently painted pretty bars across the dry, sun kissed skin of the boys slightly plump cheeks. A morning that any being would enjoy waking up to. The warmth engulfing your body to the extent of an indirect hug of Mother Nature. Peaceful.  
If it were not for the boys splitting headache.  
He pushed himself up and tangled those chipped, black painted fingernails through the light locks of his messy hair. Each day he awoke it would be flat with sleep, lacking it’s usual bouncy volume.  
His hips twisted with his torso, managing to hang his legs over the drop off of the bed as he stretched out in a hum. Those uninvited sun rays now streaking across the rosemary scented skin on his chest.  
Rosemary? That was a sent neither he nor his father strut with. It was a comforting sent, as if he’d been softly caressed by the hands of Artemis.  
The memories were fogged and faded as they came flaring back to his still lugged with slumber mind. The distant yet prominent evocation of being held in such a way a mother would cradle her newborn. That wasn’t a feeling to forget, not even after a drunken night out at a drug induced rave. That explains the headache.  
But, through those memories of the burning drag of hands down his cold skin, and the black silhouette towering over him, never taking control, making him feel safe and content. And warm. Was the mumble of his name against his Adam’s apple, which echoed throughout his body, sending those warm, sensitive shocks that triggered nerves into overdrive. Pushing his body for more of that twisted mental exaltation.  
He felt as if those waves of his voice still echoed against the inside of his body.  
“Nicholas”  
Again..  
“Nicholas”  
It was getting louder, it was suffocating him.  
“NICHOLAS!”  
The names owner startled as he looked up from the dazed trance he’d let himself get lost in. His father stood impatiently at the door, hand firm on the handle as his body language screamed pissed off. He had just gotten out the shower presumably telling by his dampened hair. Yet his torso and legs owned his work beloved black suit. Nicholas’ father, Chris, owned a small company in selling houses. Which was always a plus side for them financially. But it meant he was basically always out in meetings to discuss their latest customers, or newest house find to decide the price they’d sell it at. And Sapnap being the only one home, it destroyed their relationship silently each passing day.  
“I see you went out last night and didn’t care to tell me”  
The roughness of his fathers voice was nothing like what he heard last night. It was monotone, angry at the boys mere presents. It was bitter cold.  
“Nick, you know I’ve told you countless times to tell me if you go out to these god forbidden things.” That cold voice boomed.  
The man entered himself further into the room, now picking up Sapnap’s clothes that lay abandoned on the floor. Probably thrown off the moment he had stepped in last night.  
Sapnap stayed quiet, nodding his head as he turned his attention to the window where those now annoying rays shot through. It was better than his fathers furrowed eyebrows and wrinkled nose.  
“Nicholas.” He repeated  
“You know I can’t lose you too. Is that what you want? To get hurt? Or even die unexpectedly like-“  
Nick had cut him off. His mother’s tragic death isn’t something he wanted to hear right now.  
“I get it, you don’t have to bring it up every damn time you scold me.”  
“Sometimes it seems like I do.” His father snapped back, voice becoming lower and louder. That damned tone Sapnap had heard one too many times. It was now just an indicator of trouble. It was what made his sister leave, anyway.  
“Leave me the fuck alone, dude. It was a shitty college party that I ended up just sitting in a kitchen with a few friends. What? You think I’m a low life that would just go out and snort coke for no reason? Nice to know that’s what you think of me, father.”  
Nick wasn’t usually like this. It kinda surprised him himself at how harshly he’d spoken. Though that coldness of his fathers voice is what pushed those frost bitten nerves over the edge.  
“Don’t you dare even try to speak to me like that, Nicholas. You think this is a joke? An easy way to argue with me for the fun of it? You’re really fucking stupid sometimes you know that?”  
His voice was aged with spite. Marinated in hatred and grief. You could hear the thick, sweet molasses drip from his uvula in disgust, pouring out of his mouth between the gaps of his smoke stained teeth like a dog.  
“Get the fuck out, I can’t deal with you right now-“  
“You’re a lost teenager, Nicholas.”  
Stop saying that damned word and get out..  
“You think everyone is out to get you, you’re a picture perfect painting of her sometimes.”  
Those words seemed to just be carelessly spat out. Tracing a knife of pity down the boys oesophagus, causing him to choke on numbing blood of grief and anger. Though the words were rough like chalk scraped across the plain, vulnerable skin of the black board. They seemed to be traced in an outline of sorrow. Such a disgustingly casual way to bring up the unexplained death of his mother, the words almost sounded regrettable. As his fathers face turned to the side, hands clenching tightly, digging nails into palms. Sapnap could see his father regret every last word. He knew deep down he loved that woman, and missed her more each passing day. But in the moment, those words struck so deep as if a python savagely pierced the soft paper skin of his chest. Injecting venom toxic enough to kill you right then and there.  
They boy cracked. Like worn, old pottery that had been hand sculpted and set to the side. Beautiful work, damaged.  
“Maybe that’s why she fucking left you, I’d do the same. I understand why she did it, Christ.”  
He didn’t yell. He didn’t scream and lash out. He just let that burning venom trace the linings of his arteries that lead straight to his heart. The pair never spoke of his mother. Like an invisible pact they had created to protect themselves from further self destruction. But in those very instances that they did mention her, it was wrong. It felt dirty. Speaking of a ghost of a person that used to be so loving. Now just being twisted and tangled into regrettable venomous words. That sink so, so deep. 

Sapnap hadn’t recalled what happened after that. Before he could comprehend the world around him, he was dressed in a shabby, unwashed hoodie with a panda on it and some baggy tracksuit shorts. He hadn’t even grabbed his phone to check the time. So there he was, tears softly falling down without regret or a second thought as legs carried him to god knows where. It felt as if he was walking to nothingness. No goal, no ideas, nothing. He had no clue what he was doing. He just had to leave, thats all he knew. 

— — — —  
Dream wished it hadn’t been such a warm day.  
It just felt down right uncomfortable against his strawberry freckled skin. And he had no idea why. Everything felt on edge, not natural. As if he were walking from a murder scene of some sort.  
He had offered to take the family dog for a walk to try and retaliate these unexplainable emotions, battle with them to find the root of their causing. But to be honest, he couldn’t have made a worse decision.  
It felt like hours of just sensory overloading. Every brush of clothing against his skin and every loud jingle of the metal hook on the lead felt suffocating. Not to mention those harsh streaks of sun rays that burst through the sheltering tree leaves. Selfishly sucking up that sunlight for it’s own well being, letting the plants beneath them shred and wilt.  
What was a beautiful day was spent cursing everything.  
But one thing that did succeed in ripping his mind from all of this was the previous night. Dream had remembered all of it, actually. For he didn’t get drunk like the other. He remembered holding the fragile, cold body till he warmed and eventually loathed himself to sleep. He had stood by that sink, cradling the boy for a while. Ignoring the shoots of pain up his aching back and the tingling numbness of his fingertips. Because over all of that, he was so warm.  
Eventually, though. He decided to carry the boy over to the group of friends who were luckily still stalking about the party and ask for his address. Dream let out a chuckle as he remembered the group of five looking him up and down, sleeping Sapnap in arms with puffy pink lips after basically devouring each other. It was understandable that the group told him that they’d take him home instead. But before they had left, a soft brown haired boy with baby blue eyes and a weird hoodie had given him Nick’s number. Saying that he knew the type of person Dream was, and had no doubt all they did was talk and comfort each other.  
Which was kinda right, if you exclude all the passionate snogging and holding one another.  
It had Dream pondering about Nick all night. How gorgeous he was but how much more gorgeous his emotions were. See, Dream was hyper invested in people. He found an unexplainable sense of connection when he discovered someone with complex, tangled feelings. And Sapnap was one of those people. Such a hard boy to understand yet so easy to read you could mistake him for a Shakespeare play.  
He kind of reminded him of that one play... what was it called?  
A Midsummer Night’s Dream.  
How cute. Dream had chuckled again, now drifting away from his thoughts. Realising that his body felt a lot more relaxed, muscles seeming to drop their tense cramping and skins nerves singling down to natural touch.  
Oh how Clay wanted to see him again.  
Dreams dog was partially blind. Eyes a little fogged as his vision was blurry. So he was never let off the leash until an open field with no roads was in sight. The family had noticed that the dog, Barney, had trained himself to recognise all of them through scents. The smell of roses from Clay’s mother would make the dog curl up beside her and sleep. The Intense mint scent of his father caused the dog to relax and softly lay while chewing on his toys, The sting smell of basil from his sisters caused Barney to grab his toys and play fetch. And the calmed smell of rosemary from Clay himself caused Barney to jump up and seek attention, maybe go for a walk by grabbing his lead from the coat hangers. Or even nock him over in excitement, just like how he had done to that boy over there.  
...Wait... what?  
Uh oh.  
Before he knew it, Clay started to dash down the perfumed field of vibrant neon green grass. Freshly cut as strands picked up from the tall boys thumping trainers. Eventually, he made it down the field on a slope to Barney and-  
“Nicholas-?”  
“...Clay?”  
In that moment, time sorta stopped. Barney hadn’t left the shorter boys side in confusion of the same smell radiating from the pair. The Korean Jindo let out a loud whine, snapping each from the staring trance.  
“Ah- shit sorry are you okay? He’s part blind and somehow smelt me on you-..”  
his face flushed a dusty pink at the realisation of why Barney had smelt Clay on him. Even though he wore a different outfit completely, his skin must’ve been stained with it.  
Dream stretched out a hand and Sapnap cautiously took it. His hand was shaking, trembling in some sort of overwhelming emotion. Though he couldn’t yet pinpoint what emotion it was, the taller lad was determined to find out.  
The ravenette laughed a little, tucking his unattended hair behind a flushed red ear  
“It’s alright, he’s lucky he’s cute”  
Clay smiled but quickly dropped it to an embarrassed, lopsided grin as he noticed his noticeably larger hand was still engulfing the others smaller, shaking one. He quickly let go and pat the dogs head to cover it up.  
“You’re right there... so what are you doing out here?”  
Clay had asked a little dumbly. It’s not like the boy was an alien of some sort, he was allowed to roam anywhere he wanted. It just seemed like at the time, he wanted to be anywhere else than in the presents of the outside world. 

\- - - -  
Nick shuffled at the question, his hand felt cold again as he stuffed it into the baggy pocket of his panda hoodie. Slowly but surely, the ravenette had begun to remember the events of last night. Who that shadow of a black silhouette really was. Clay.  
That didn’t aid him in his trembling body of clashing emotions. The boy had a tendency to shake when the feeling of overwhelm-ness struck even the softest amount. His mind was dragging him by the waist back to re-live that night. Feeling once again that firm hand against his thigh and the unknown voice being fulfilled with the man’s in front of him.  
“Nick?”  
He tensed, noticing he hadn’t answered.  
“Oh right- yeah I- don’t know.” He shrugged “to get outta the house n shit. Photosynthesise n get that vitamin D yknow?”  
Though his stupid joke was leaking in lies, it caused Clay to let out a noise he’s only heard down the crowded hallways of their college. A loud wheeze like a finished tea kettle erupted from his lips. It was contagious as all fuck, and caused the shorter to burst through that bubble of sorrow to laugh along with him.  
His body was longing for this. To subside those feelings of sorrow, coldness. To be replaced with a shield of genuine company. Someone who barely knew him though felt like he knew him more than himself. Clay.  
“Wanna walk with me?”  
“Dog walk date with the infamous Clay Waken? Why even ask?”


End file.
